


Martyr

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [80]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hiding Medical Issues, I'm sorry I just can't write any farther, Letters, Magical Artifacts, Medical, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Technology, hope for the best prepare for the worse as my mother always said, preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter sat down at his desk at Aunt May's and downed two of his anxiety pills as his hand shook before smiling as he pulled out a notebook and a pen.
Series: The Devil's in the details [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Martyr

Peter sat down at his desk at Aunt May's and downed two of his anxiety pills as his hand shook before smiling as he pulled out a notebook and a pen.

_To my Family,_

_I know this seems like the coward's way out of informing you, but I've seen every argument (Dad, you and Strange both so don't think it's only one or the other I'm talking about) and if I'm lucky, I will share the rest of my days carrying on like normal, if I'm extremely lucky no one might see this until long after anything goes wrong and it will just be a sad but peaceful end after retirement. But we all know whose son I am, and I think I finally understand your side of our long standing argument, dad._

_Once again, I'm getting off course, but somehow, somewhere I seemed to have upset the Balance, so now it seems like the Balance is going to right itself. The suit, it will either become sentient as Strange has taught me can happen or it will merely be the tool for the Balance to correct my actions. If it is the later, I've installed a little insurance policy, one FRIDAY is instructed to run when Strange activates it. Doc, whatever you do, do not say “The Big Bang” within the Tower once my vitals cease, and whatever you do, get it as far away from here as possible before you do. At the moment, no one is able to predict exactly where this will go. We only know that it is replacing my spine and brain tissues, and while there is the possibility that it could merely be attempting to 'upgrade' it's own wielding we all know my luck isn't that good._

_You were right to not teach the Old Ways, Doc, I think discovering them on my own lead to this. Make sure to forward others, make them away of the consequences but do not breed fear of it, we both know that my way of thinking and acting might have been the only thing that has kept us alive this long._

_I've been keeping up to date on my condition with Professor Xavier and his team. I didn't want to leave any of you mourning potentially years before the possibility and, instead since he discovered this, decided that a bit of faith might a good thing and stayed with him for the check ups and the possible maintenance of the situation. God, no problem, knock him down a peg, but essentially nano-based brain cancer might just be the end of me. Who would have thought?_

_We've had no major problems so far, save my senses have all seemed to begin to function more through electronic means. Feeding input more to a screen or a simple 'knowing' of what something is while still not being able to explain it. While my movement has not been noticeably hindered yet, eventually paralysis is a high probability even though it has done some alterations to my spine it has not yet attempted replacement of my spinal column. Something tells me that's when I would have discovered it if not for the luck of Charles wanting me scanned for any long term effects of his previous seizures._

_I think I finally understand Stark's message of “To the next Tony Stark” because regardless, I won't stop doing what is right for the world and the universe if I have to, and if that's tipping the Balance toward 'Good' a little too much, well the Balance can just kiss my ass because I'm not going down without a fight, and Murdock's always get back up._

_Signed:_

_Sorcerer Supreme, Peter Benjamin Murdock_

_Aka: Spider-man_

“FRIDAY, make sure they're alerted of this upon my death, as well as my last will and testament. And, make sure tell dad I'm sorry I outsourced that, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Or course, Peter,” FRIDAY's voice was a tone he'd never heard before as he called up his suit.

“Here we go, once more into the breach-” He headed out on patrol, just like every other night, after stashing his letter in a safe place until it was needed.


End file.
